Aching love
by NamiBWP
Summary: Yaoi- SasuNaru- NaruSasu-- This story takes place after Sasuke comes back from Oro's. It is rated M... though at the beginning it is light well maybe.
1. Confusion Chp 1

I awoke to the sound of a frying pan sizzling in the early morning. My eyes drooped and I fumbled with the thought of going to bed, still. My curtains were parted revealing a hazy light purple that was slowly fading to a purpleish blue, the sun was rising above the hokage statues making them glimmer in glory. The other side of my bed was made neat while the sheets on my half were tossed and curled around my legs. My night cap lay loyally beside me on my white pillowcase. Half of my buttons on my shirt were undone and I starred at them for several long moments. _Should I undo them? Who cares, speaking of who cares, who the hell is in my house?_

Memories of last night, flooded my head. I remembered the strong need I felt for Sasuke's presence. I remember how I had finally relaxed into his arms and fell into a deep sleep. So, Sasuke had to be here. Who else would be here, making me breakfast?

I slowly pushed my legs over the side of my bed, trying to untangle the mess of sheets that were twisted around me. I gasped as the cold floors touched my feet and the warmness fled like a shinobi from a match that could not be won.

I stumbled to the kitchen, still cold from the wood floors. I tripped over several open scrolls that lay around my room. Sasuke was standing there, at my stove and was cooking some fish in a skillet.

"Sasuke...?" I felt the heat rise to my face like the fire warming the pan. He turned at me, just slightly. So he could see me with one eye. His glance was casual and oddly soft, the silver so bright it reminded me of mercury.

"Yes?" His voice was so calm, almost eager. _Had we done something last night, that I don't remember? _

"What are you doing?" I wondered half to my self. He shrugged lightly, and I could see his lip twitch up into a half-smile.

"I'm making you breakfast... I couldn't have you drinking rotten milk and eating ramen or cereal every morning." He laughed gently. He was being kind, too kind.

"Thanks..?" I smiled with a wide grin stretching from here to Africa. He laughed again, the sound coming easy and comfortable.

"Don't mention it., seriously don't mention it..." Sasuke said with gentle malice in his tone. He was worried about his reputation after all, he still did care what people thought...

"Fine..." I grumbled and sat down at the table, I cross my legs on the ground and picked at the tatami mats that were underneath me and the table.

"What did I say now?" Sasuke asked with a gentle sigh. I could hear the soft impatience and sadness reentering his tone and body stature.

"Nothing... nothing at all." I whispered trying to remain as calm and collected as I could, he made it hard sometimes.

"Liar..." He growled and turned to me, the mercury in his eyes seeming dull now. I flinched back from him and pushed my head onto the table.

"You... just... are always so worried about your reputation and what people think." I whispered into the dark oak table.

"Oh... so now I'm the bad guy because I want to keep you safe?" His sinister laugh echoed in the tension filled air.

"Protecting me?" I gave a soft false laugh and he brought his harsh silver eyes down and me. The glare was deadly, and I could feel the heat starting to burn a hole in my cotton shirt.

"Do you know how many girls would be beating the shit out of you, if I let everyone know my softness towards you? Sakura would wail on you and so would any other girl that found out. So I'm sorry if I'm a little protective over you." His glare lessened and I finally peaked around my shirt at him.

"You... you have a weakness towards me?" I mumbled into my shirt, he gave me another sympathetic half smile.

"Yes... sadly I do...." He turned back to the stove and I could see that, that would be the end of our conversation. I waited until the sweet dumplings were put out and then waited even longer for the rice and fish. I dug into the rice with chopsticks and gobbled up the fish. Then all that was left was the sweet dumplings that came in the colors of blue pink and green.

"Mm... Sasuke this is delicious..." I grinned widely and watched Sasuke. He smiled gently back at me, his own sign of thank you. I picked at the dumplings and sorted them by color and then ate one individually.

"Domo Arigato... Naruto..." Sasuke had finally finished his fish and rice and was now moving onto his dumplings and instead of picking at them like me, he just ate all three off the stick.

"My goodness Sasuke, that's a lot to handle." I giggled in mockery, his mercury had returned and they rolled gently as if some other force had dropped the dripping balls into his eyes.

"Maybe for you," his tongue slid smoothly from between his white teeth. I glanced down at the table, roses dancing over my cheeks.

"No... I have no idea what my mouth is capable of...." I decided to play along with his sexual tease.

"Oh... Really?" He dragged out his words, turning them into sarcasm. I shrugged with a gentle role of the two oceans in the middle of head.

"Yup, Yup..." I chuckled a wide grin dancing on my lips. He leaned back, pushing his foot onto the table. He was balancing his chair on its back legs. He seemed bemused at this thought.

"Naruto... have you ever tried to seduce Sakura?" Sasuke whispered, his silver eyes were shut peacefully.

"Well... it depends on what you consider seduce..." I replied with a sheepish grin. His eyes opened quickly and closed in just the same manner.

"Have you ever tried to actually formally ask her on a date?" He mumbled, and this time he actually sounded tired.

"Well sorta.... I mean I've always tried to offer up myself when you turned her down. And one time I tried to hug her and she punched me or slapped me... I can't remember."

"She slapped you, well maybe she doesn't like the common-looking-guy?" Once again pink flesh slid between his perfect teeth and for a second that was all I could think about.

"Ha! Your one to talk about typical, Uchiha. All of your clan have the same Silver eyes and brown blackish hair. Big deal you have a smidge of blue in yours. To me, you look like a common Asian." At first I wasn't sure if what I had just said was painful or not.

"Common huh? Of course I'm not common, I'm one of the few lasting survivors of my clan…" He was such an actor, he suppressed all the anger in his tone. The only sign of his anger was the lack of toxic metal in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke… I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," I whispered and one callused hand slipped out from under me and across the table towards him.

"It's fine…" He whispered and once again he shut his eyes, blocking me out of his world. I didn't know what to say now, I shouldn't have said any thing about his clan.

"Don't lie… SummiMasen, Sasuke-kun." I pulled back my hand, awaiting his venom filled words, that I knew would sting like a vampire's first bite.

"It doesn't matter… the past is in the past…" He waved off the conflict with a flick of his artistic hand.

"If you left the past in the past then you wouldn't have left Konoha for revenge," I whispered bitterly. I could feel his teeth clench and I glanced at the snow that covered his clenched fists.

"Oh… so now we are going to go back?" He growled and stood up, just a blur of white and black. The silver had completely left their hiding place. I flinched back digging my head into the table.

"Well, Naruto?!" The malice grew more and more and I could sense the void building in his heart. I swiftly glanced at him and I could see his obsidian eyes flicker to blood red and back again. I gulped again, now not of nervousness and not out of direct fear of his strength.

I was terrified that he would rebuild that wall that I had so carefully taken down to expose the old Sasuke. I couldn't speak, a kunai had some how managed to lodge itself in my throat.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke…" I shied away, what else was I to do?

Everything seemed quiet, Sasuke hadn't moved or said a word. And I had yet to glance up at those hate filled eyes that he had such trouble controlling. But as several long minutes went by I couldn't help but to glance up at his silver eyes. He was rubbing at his neck and shoulders and his eyes were closed. I pulled my head away from my only support and straightened my self.

"You know… you have really become submissive." His less than humored tone chuckled darkly at me. I bit back the rush of insults that wanted to burst out like a spitting cobra. Me submissive, HA! You have to be fucking kidding me, that damned ass hole. Who was he to tell me that I'm submissive, but hey what ever he wants to think?

"I just don't want to lose you again," I shrugged an ounce of anger twitching in my shoulders. I could feel him watching me, for any sign of submission.

"I'm not leaving Naruto, I promised you that last night. I also promised that I wouldn't use it against you again, I haven't forgotten." He whispered, stepping closer to me. I could feel his icy hand slither over my shoulder.

"good…" I could sense the crystals of love rising to the gates of my wide open heart. He did remember his promise to me…

"Don't cry." He pulled my limp body into his arms, he was so strong i felt like a duckling that was being caged by the fox's teeth. Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around?

"I'm not..." I whimpered and pushed my face into his chest, he was still cold. No matter where i touched him, he was cold. Of course, I haven't touched every where yet.

"It's okay... it's okay to cry..." He whispered into my corn silk hair. Even as i hunched over heavily i was just short enough to push my head in the pocket between his neck and collar bone. But if I leaned up i was easily at eye level.

"I know that, Sasuke-kun... And I'm sorry about what i said." Sasuke nodded slowly and pulled back. I wasn't so sure if my apology was enough to make him forgive my harsh words. I no longer wanted to argue, I wanted to be peaceful with him.

"It's all right, Naruto... nothing personal. You were only saying it out of heat." Sasuke stepped back further, his foot just barely missing the edge of the door way.

"Why are you backing up like that?" I stepped forward and he repeated my movements. Was he taunting me or was he backing away for a different reason?

"Come and see for your self," I smirk danced perfectly over his lips. He is taunting me, he wants to play.

"Fine..." I charged forward and Sasuke immediately took the needed steps back and tripped right over the arm of the couch and landed on his back. I pounced on him and pinned his arms above his head. He glared at me with his own playful look. I smiled a soft memory flashing in my head, "You haven't looked at me like that since we were nine."

"What?" He looked confused and gently embarrassed. His cheeks glowed with the gentlest of pastel pink. The moist muscle in my chest started to ache, for what reason I was completely unsure.

"You haven't given me... th-that playful glare of yours since we were at least nine." I confirmed slowly as the ache increased. It seemed like I had lost so many memories in the time that he was gone but in fact it was the memories that I had never obtained that were hurting me.

"Oh..." His hair fell across his vulnerable mercury eyes, making him look more innocent than he was capable of.

"It makes me wonder how many times we could have played around if you had stayed... it made me ache in places that i had forgotten...." I mumbled consciously under my breath. Sasuke's jaw tightened in one jerk of his muscles.

"I thought you said...." He started in his harshest hurt tone and i immediately took my side to defend.

"No... wait... i didn't mean it like that. I just meant I want to know what it'd be like. If we would have still played like this."

"When I first had gone to Orochimaru I spent a very long time thinking about what would have happened if I had stayed. Would I have completed my mission and still have kept my friends? Would I have remained happy and the anger in my heart would have eased...." All anger had left his voice and he was now talking calm and staring at the brown ceiling. I traced shapes into the orange, suede futon that we were laying on. The black arm of the futon was uncomfortably digging into my shin.

"I'm glad that you didn't immediately forget about us.," I noted as i slid my leg off of the metal bars and onto the beige tatami mats. Sasuke bent his legs up so that they weren't draped over the coal bars. It wasn't hard to see why girls would stand in line just to try and get a chance with him. He was perfectly toned, and his raven hair reflected brilliantly off of his creamy pale skin. He was tall, easily five foot six. An inch taller than my own stature. He was calm and always made them chase, though he never game them an award for their troubles. But I never really noticed how dedicated some girls were and still are. I never knew that Sakura's affections ran deeper than looks. She had fallen in love with the fake Sasuke, the cold uncaring facade that he plastered so the real world couldn't see his cuts. And that facade had finally turned into him and that's what he became, nothing more than a shell of his former self.

But as we lay here and he offers me that look of our child days, I can see that he still has Sasuke in there, and all it would take was a little prying. I needed to sew up those wounds, but how much me would that take? possibly all of me. Was I willing to give my self to Sasuke in any way he needed? Of course I would, I would and will do anything for Sasuke... After all i spent a good majority of my time either thinking or chasing him. I will not risk it now.

"I've always remembered at least you... you have always been the nagging itch at my spine. The spot, where i cannot reach. Sakura and Kakashi eventually left my mind and all i could see were your soft naive eyes flashing feral and back..." His eyes were shut tight, like he was wishing away a bad dream. My finger traced a heart design into his cheek and his eyes snapped open in bewilderment. His mercury eyes glanced to the side, "Naruto... don't touch me so familiarly."

"But I am familiar with you... I am familiar with ever line on your face... and your body..." I whispered unaware of how sexual i was coming off. I could tell that he hadn't been touched much since he left, his skin quivered to my every movement. My guide trailed down his neck, the opposite side of his curse mark, His body shivered once more under my gentle touch.

"Na-Naruto..." He whispered, his eyes shaking slightly. I couldn't tell why he was acting so odd to a touch. I wasn't touching him in a very sexual way, just intimately. I think mainly he was doing it because one I'm male, two he's not used to anyone taking the step to touch me.

"Sasuke... I... Your... i'm so bad at words...." I cursed my self silently and wrapped my arms under him. At first he didn't react and laid perfectly still under me. Then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, his body shaking still. And for the first i could feel his normally steady heart pounding in an oddly fast rhythm. He was nervous or confused, I couldn't tell which. Some part in the back of my mind, twisted and contorted and then i felt a new ache stab at my heart. I didn't know how to respond to it, it wasn't a bad feeling but i really felt confused about it.

Steamy crystals pricked at my eyes, and I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. I've always wanted Sasuke to be so close, I've always enjoyed his touch. His smell has always intoxicated me to the point of nausea. I've always enjoyed when he admitted to liking me in some way whether brotherly or friendly.

There was even this one moment of intimacy when we were younger. After our fight with Haku, He had slowly let a finger fall down my cheek and then he began to caress my jaw and throat. I wondered at first if this was a plan to choke me, but then he began tracing my whiskers in a way that sent flirting waves of hormones down my body.

But this, this was different. So very different then those quick filtered hormones. His blush awoke my natural senses that i had tried to bury for so long. His body laid confused under mine, his arm tight almost demanding around my neck awoke the real deal. I wasn't feeling the basic hormone spike, i was getting the real high. He wasn't touching me in places that my mind wondered about, but the way we were. the way he was acting, sent thrills of pure pleasure through me. My hips began to sway, my body wanting much more than i was willing to offer. I wasn't going to force Sasuke into pleasing my over seduced body any more than he led onto.

"Naruto... you okay?" He whispered into my ear, sharp pains of pleasure stabbing at me and I immediately wanted to groan in impatience. My hips rolled just enough for him to feel me brush by. His breath caught, as if he finally realized what my mind was thinking. I already knew from past experience that he could read my mind to an extent. I wasn't sure if he was ever aware of it after he had said it, "Naruto.. what are you doing?"

My mind went blank for a minute and my mouth refused to answer his question though my brain already calculated my response. I wanted to admit to him, just how badly i want him. But i was never sure if i really wanted him or if i was just using my hormones as an excuse to keep him close. I leaned up, putting my weight onto my palms and let my hair dangle down like blonde icicles. His silver eyes were open, staring at me, an almost pleasured tone in his smoldering eyes. This expression caught me off guard and my face betrayed me quickly, pink beginning to dance on my whiskers. He flashed an amused smile and his eyes lowered gently, he was acting strange again. The same mood changing as earlier only this time his moods were switching with hormones and not aggression.

"Summimasen, Sasuke-Kun..." I whispered and leaned back onto my shins, he slowly sat up. His weight had been countered onto his elbows and he seemed comfortable though the silence was bothering me. It was a little hard to breath with Sasuke giving me such an appealing look. He seemed to be taking in every detail of my body, his eyes never missing an inch. It was embarrassing to have someone looking at your every imperfection, it was even worse that you couldn't tell which part of you was most unappealing.

"Naruto tell me exactly what you were doing..." Sasuke's tone was calm, like always. His eyes landed on mine easily meeting the blue as if it held the same emotions. He had always met me head on, and sometimes i couldn't match him. I always felt lower than him whether not i like to admit. So, i commonly felt submissive, though i would never display it freely.

kakashi- 5'11

sasuke 5'6 --- Author notes

naruto 5'5


	2. Enlightenment

Chapter 2

I laid on the floor, I had managed to get away from Sasuke's questions. Sasuke was sitting with his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced and supporting his chin. His "Sasuke" pose. It was comical to know that he still had his old habits, and it sent pleasure through my stomach. My eyes began to gracefully fall down his body, my mind becoming sinful with thoughts. He felt my stare and his eyes fell upon, engulfing me in carefully constructed seduction. His looks always have been so intense. If he decided to truly look at you it was something to cherish.

"You still haven't told me what you were doing while you were embracing me..." His words came out carefully, nothing but a seductive whisper. Toxic butterflies ripped at my stomach, the moist muscle in my chest started to pump wildly. My cheeks filled with embarrassment.

"Teme... I... oh god not again..." I rubbed my hands into my face, my throat felt like Sasuke had used his Katon Jutsu against me. A smirk played it's way onto his lips, he liked to watch me squirm. Well, i wasn't going to give him the pleasure, "I was trying to not grind against you and I slipped up."

"You... what?" Now it was my turn to watch him squirm, his eyes shook gently, and pink made it's way onto his pale skin. His hands tightened, his shoulders stiffened and his eyes lowered away from me. I chuckled, i enjoyed this.

"I was grinding against you." My tone was filled with mockery and his eyes slid over into a death glare. I could tell that he didn't mean to glare at me so harshly. My eyes met his evenly and slowly the glare lessened into something that i could stand. I pulled an apologetic half-smile out for him and amusement tickled his eyes.

"Why would you press into me sexually?" He raised a curious eyebrow, his smirk playing eye tag with my emotions.

"Because... you are my closest friend. And i would feel almost comfortable with anything that i did or we did together..." I smiled gently, pink, pole dancing back onto my whiskers. Sasuke chuckled secretively. He had such a way with laughs.

"So you would feel comfortable with me shoving a pole into your ass as far as i could?" He chuckled, amused with him self. I could feel my eyes switch to red and back, the slits in my eyes going from circles to daggers and back. I closed them and took in a deep breath, I hated when he changed our serious conversations into his private joking party.

"Sasuke-Teme... could you not turn me into your own joke?" My eyebrows knitted together, hurt covering every centimeter of my features. He picked it up quickly, he slid onto the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"Gomenasai, My Kitsune...." My breath caught. Did he just call me what i think he called me? My Kitsune, i could really get used to that. Those words I shall never forget, even if he never says them again.

"Sasuke... what did you just say?" I whispered my tone in shock of his words. I could feel his lips against my neck.

"I said, gomenasai My Kitsune..." He whispered into my neck, goose bumps raised onto my flesh and bliss clouded my mind. Kitsune... yea i could get used to that.

"Why your Kitsune?" I made a comical expression and watched him intently. His soft laugh caught me off guard.

"You spent so many years running after me and I can't consider you mine. Now that's a little unreasonable." He placed his head further into the space between my neck and shoulder. I breathed him in, intoxication followed and the need for Sasuke's comfort began.

"Okay... you can call me that... but under one condition... even after your confinement with me ends, you must stay with me and sleep in my bed." I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Deal.." I could feel the tip of his tongue touch the hollow in my neck. My whole body flushed with wild urges.

"Will you just lay with me, for right now..?" My blue eyes glanced at his neck and his beautiful blue-black hair. I felt his head nod and he pushed me back onto my back again, he fit perfectly to me. Like a matching puzzle piece, we laid glued to each other and to the floor.

My eyes closed and i fell into comfortable bliss, right there, in my living room and in Sasuke's arms.

I awoke several hours later, with Sasuke still heavily asleep on top of me. I had only been asleep for maybe three or four hours but it was enough to feel a little morning grogginess. I nibbled at Sasuke's ear to wake him up. Sasuke sat up quickly, His eyes wide in shock.

"Teme...?" I cocked my head to the side. I didn't understand his awkward reaction.

"Don't... do that..." He frowned slightly, chewing at his cheek. His body was tense with some unidentifiable force. I gave him my question look, and he chuckled, "That slightly turns me on... not as bad as other places... but enough..."

"Oh... sorry..." I ducked my head down submissively and he touched my hair. His hand slid through and down my cheek where he began to caress me.

"You didn't know..." He slowly stood up offering his hand to me, which i took happily. He opened the curtains and the sunlight came pouring into the dark room. The light gently reflected off of Sasuke's pale skin. My eyes adjusted in the light, painfully.

"I'm starving.." I rubbed my growling stomach and Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully. He looked at the clock and back at me.

"Want to go get some ramen?" He asked gently, his voice nothing but velvet. I nodded excitedly.

"grinding against me..." Sasuke chuckled, as we returned from our lunch evening. He was leaning against the door, blocking me from entering. I narrowed my eyes gently, a smile on my face. He smirked at me, his eyes challenging.

"Teme... you'll never let me live it down will you?" I asked trying to push him aside, he pinned me to my door his mouth at my throat.

"Nope..." His breath slid down my throat erotically. I held back the urge to pull him closer into me. His mouth opened again and his tongue slid onto my neck softly, He pulled away completely abruptly. I opened my eyes to watch him, his stare was calm and comfortable and their was no hint of any anger or badly stirred emotions. I slid out of the way of the door knob which had been painfully lodged in my lower back as Sasuke teased my neck.

His hand reached for the door, a key in between his index finger and his thumb. He pushed it into the door and swung it open easily. He glanced down at me gently and motioned for me to enter. I stepped into the cool room and waited for Sasuke's presence to follow my own. His hand touched my back and shivers went traveling up and down my spine. I turned my head slightly to look up at him, his silver eyes were on me. And for a long time that's all I could think about, that melted onyx mixing with my blue eyes. A smile gently spread onto his lips and only then could I tear my eyes away from his. I let my eyes fall to the ground and walked forward into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out a blueberry soda. I pushed in the marble and took a drink out of the blue plastic opening. I heard the blue marble swirl around and clink against the glass bottle.

I watched Sasuke enter the living room as I leaned against the white fridge. Sasuke's eyes met mine for one seductive second, my head filled with white fireworks. I steadied my self as to not fall over. Sasuke's seductively amused laughter echoed in my ears, adding to my high. I turned around, placing my hands on the silver sink. I pushed the bottle to the other side of the counter and let my head fall gently.

Sasuke's head pushed into my shoulder gently, he relaxed it onto me. I closed my eyes carefully, and listened to his breathing. Mine was much more chaotic than his and it calmed me to know how calm he could be, so close to me. My shoulders relaxed and I opened my eyes slowly. Sasuke put his chin on my shoulder and his breath began to tickle my ear. I chuckled softly and I could imagine Sasuke's soft smile spreading across his lips. I slowly turned to him, my chest brushing his. He leaned his head away from me, so I could move freely. He placed his hands on either side of me, blocking me in.

My cheeks filled with the fire that filled Sasuke's chakra. His eyes met mine again, entering me and watching every motion I made. His sweet breath caressed my nose. I let my body use the counter as a crutch. Sasuke's hand wrapped around my wrist, his cold fingers embracing my warmth. His bangs slid from behind his ear and fell to the side's of his face, slowly. A smirk began to dance it's way across his expression, my cheeks began to flush and once again I became dizzy. I closed my eyes swiftly and allowed the dizziness to wash over me.

Sasuke's hand moved up my arm, and to my neck. I felt him cup my face, his fingers tracing my whiskers intricately. The blood was slowly falling back into place as I relaxed into Sasuke's touch.

"Usuratonkachi..." His whisper was soft and loving even though he was insulting my intelligence. I bit down at my lip slightly, trying not to make a loud outburst of denial. I didn't want to ruin the moment, I was too calm and way too curious to see what Sasuke's intentions were. I opened my eyes slowly and let them mingle with the mercury that waited so calmly.

"Teme...?" My voice broke the sensual backdrops of our position. His smirk lifted into his smile, that was only mine and would only be mine. No one else would ever see it, especially not the way I do. His wall was down and I could feel his heart embracing me. He wanted to accept me this time, he was trying to claim me. And I was going to let him.


	3. love or lust?

CHAPTER 3

Sasuke's hand stroked my cheek, It fell lower to my neck and down. It stopped at my waist, it easily found itself inside of my shirt, crawling up my side again.

"Dei Suki..." Sasuke's velvet voice mumbled into my neck. Red began to cover my face like a waterfall that had just erupted from the side of a cliff. His finger tips found my nipple and the tip of his finger stroked over it playfully.

I could feel the smirk dance on his lips as my body shivered in response. He enjoyed taunting me, feeling me as i moved uncontrollably. My arms loosely wrapped around Sasuke's neck. One hand fell loose and began to trace the all too familiar curse mark. His body began to get goose bumps, and his hand fell elegantly to my pants. I didn't flinch, i didn't hesitate. I greeted him, I moved into him, pressing my lips passionately to the tender skin of his neck. All I could think about was the passionate heat that i could feel coming on. Images, of our bodies laying naked with one another teased my mind.

My eyes shut, accepting the rush of arousal. My pants fell to my knees, before i even knew the button was undone. But once again I relaxed and didn't take notice to the rats eating at the lining of my stomach. His thumbs felt the rim of my boxers and the reality of this moment shook me. Sasuke was going to take me, whether or not it was in my kitchen or in my bedroom. Just like it always has been, he was my first friend, my first rival, my first kiss, and now my first and last lover.

"Deisuki..." I gulped softly, and let my self move with Sasuke's will. My shirt fell to the floor, as Sasuke brought my arms back down to his neck. He slid his arms down my sides, and let them stop just under my butt. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He took me to my room, and laid me down on my twisted blankets. I could feel the cotton sheets on my naked back. Where the green and blue comforter went, i had no idea. I sat up, transferring my weight onto my hands. He was on his knees in front of me.

I sat up and slid his shirt off over his head. He smiled down at me, his silver eyes swirling with love his pain disappearing all together. He put his hand on my bear chest and pushed me back onto my back, I slowly slid his pants off. I wrapped my arms around him after he got his feet out of his pants. we leaned back up with each other. His hand slid down my body and he let it linger at my heart and then it fell to my seal. I smiled softly and let my hand fall to his heart where it stayed.

It was quiet, perfectly silent. Only the soft thumping of each other's hearts. He traced my seal and then looked up at me with soft eyes. I melted, I wanted to cry... I felt so loved and secure with his eyes on me. I smiled down, noticing his black boxers that nearly matched mine. Besides the Uchiha sign on the lower left leg. He leaned forward his hand moving up to cup my face. My elbow bent to allow me to stay in place, His lips met mine with such deep passion, i forgot to breath and had to rip my self away to remember how.

Sasuke's soft laugh filled my empty ears and my eyes snapped back to his eagerly. He pulled me forward and new passion met me, exciting passion that sent me on the world's fastest roller coast to adrenaline city. '

My hand pushed up into his hair, and he moaned slightly as i began to tangle my fingers in the soft spikes. He pulled back from the kiss, my body leaned back in for more, his hand slid up my arm giving me goose bumps and giving me what i wanted. Our tongues met, the wet touch making me tingle in places i had long forgotten. He pushed me back with his kiss, i stayed this time and so did he. His hand easily worked my boxers off and then his.

He licked his fingers and pushed one by one into me, at first all i felt was pain. Tears stung to my eyes and my teeth pressed painfully against each other, but as I relaxed and loosened my muscles, i began to slowly and steadily feel the pleasure that Sasuke was making for me. I felt wetter as I became more comfortable, I whispered Sasuke's name in a moan and he looked up at me finally and all I could was smile as he deemed me ready. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and positioned him self in between me and at my entrance.

..... And... As he slowly, very slowly....

.....Pushed into my entrance... Biting the sheet...

Was... all i could not to scream....

The sun met my eyelids, turning them red like fire. I rolled over, my arm flopping down onto Sasuke's naked chest. He didn't stir and I was too tired to try and wake him. The sun began to warm my back and i started to feel to hot to sleep well. One of my eyes opened slowly, and it began to adjust to Sasuke's body. His pale body glowed in the bright light of the morning sun, and then i realized what i wasn't seeing. Sasuke was covered in deep scratches and even deeper bruises.

My eyes opened in shock, on his neck with a deep bite, that held little specks of dried blood at the surface. Teeth marks making an oval bruise on his tender skin, the canines broke the skin and a scab laid thin protecting it. I sat up, supporting my wait on my left hand. My right hand traced the wounds and slowly my hand fell down to his chest, where scratches and other bruises lay in wait.

"Nani, Naruto?" Sasuke's calm voice danced in the warm air, i glanced up at him. His eyes were still closed.

"I hurt you... didn't I Teme?" My voice was weak and saddened by the realization that I hurt my lover. Sasuke's hand found it's way up my arm and to my hair, he rubbed it softly a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"No... of course not, i'm perfectly fine. You're kyuubi was slightly upset and confused by what you were feeling last night is all," He opened his mercury eyes and rested them on me, he was sincere but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Sasuke... last night... was amazing." I smiled as the pink covered my whiskers and the heat rose to my face.

"Aishiteru..." Sasuke mumbled and pulled me to his scabbed chest. I molded my self to him, i loved his scent and how he felt. And I was so happy that i was the only one he allowed to touch him. Of course it was that way for me too, but I don't have screaming fan girls that steal my boxers when they got the chance too. No one really ever showed that interest in me, besides him.

"I love you too, Teme..." I nuzzled my nose against his skin, feeling perfectly at ease. I never wanted to leave his arms, but of course Shinobi have other responsibilities. We are protectors and fighters. We are not made to love and to be loved. And i was quite confused on how relationships actually worked. Was he going to let others know that we are together, or is it a secret? Are we supposed to go on actual dates? Get caught making out in a park? Or am i just over thinking this whole relationship thing? Is this actually just a way of getting to know someone deeper and letting them be the only one to show you their love physically? This... this love making activity we took part in, is for two people to become one and show just how much they love the other person. This was probably the most mature thing I've ever done and will ever do besides becoming the hokage...

"Naruto... are you hungry yet?" His soft voice melted my soul, his hand trailed down my bare back and little electric bolts went traveling up and down my spine. He wasn't actually doing that, it was just my bodies reaction to it.

A soft moan escaped my lips and my hips rolled slightly. A seductive chuckle entered the room sending my senses on a high, "Okay... i'm hungry..." He let his hand linger on my lower back. I sat up, shaking my head quickly, trying to get the dirty images from my head. Flash backs of last night kept hitting my mind teasingly. And my body began to ache for more. Though something else was aching from that episode.

"All right... what are you hungry for... no instant ramen... real breakfast food." He smiled and stood up, butt naked. I glanced down, becoming embarrassed again.

"Okay..." I stood up, forgetting i was just as naked as him. His smile turned sexual and he bit his lip as he looked me up and down. My face turned beat red as I looked down at my naked self, "what girls would do to be in my position..."

"What do you mean?" He met my eyes instead of my other brain. I chuckled softly to my self, feeling comfortable being naked in front of him. Though his body seemed to be more god like than mine.

"Well... i'm naked and your naked... and we're in the same room and we were just in the same bed... I'm sure girl's would kill to be in my shoes at this very moment. To see you like that, minus the bruises and scabs..." I winced a little, a flash back of my fangs sliding into place brushing painfully against my tongue as i bit ruthlessly into Sasuke's tender neck.

The relief i felt when we both released together, was one of the most blissful and pleasurable moments of my life. I felt secure that Sasuke would never leave me and that he'd always be mine. It was perfect, and beautiful. I didn't cry when he first entered me i was too confused to even bother with it. But before i could even realize what i was really feeling, i felt the kyuubi's anger harden. I couldn't control him, i was too emotionally stretched. So a little of him leaked into my chakra and resulted in his scratches. But before i could even recover from our first round, i could feel Sasuke hardening. He was being re-stimulated by my heavy pants and my vulnerable position.

"Yea i guess you're right..." He watched me protectively. making sure i wasn't suffering or regretting our decision last night. My eyes lingered over his body slowly and equally. I smiled at his belly button, i like belly buttons. But below it was a very, very dark purple bruise. circular and almost as big around as my wrist.

"Hey Teme... what's that bruise under your belly button from?" I asked, stepping up to touch it. He snickered darkly.

"I was leaning heavily onto your body for a few seconds and your hard member got the better of me." my face flushed, yet another bruise i had caused him. But at least this one was partially his fault and it was funny.

He stepped out of the room, holding my hand like we did when we were little. Our pointer and middle finger tangled with one another's. I loved knowing that he remembered our younger activities.

He cooked me a breakfast of jelly rice balls and hot tea. It was sooooo delicious. I totally pigged out on it. I laid back on my tatami mats and rubbed at my stomach. A song popped in my head as i thought about my fight against Deidara. _dude looks like a lady, yea yeah, dude likes a lady... _My foot began tapping along to the lyrics in my head. _do me do me do me all night, turn the other cheek dear. do me do me do me!!!... _wow... wait what... ew! Don't do me... I began to laugh out loud at this point. _OOO what a funky lady, oo she like it she like it she like it like it like that. _

"Naruto what the hell are you doing...?" Sasuke's half annoyed half amused voice broke my mental world. I opened one eye with a goofy smile.

"Nothing..." I chuckled sneakily. I sat up and then got onto my feet, sasuke stood also and began to clear the table. I went into the living room and turned on my stereo. the song bad boy was on.

" be my bad boy, be my friend. you can be my bad boy but understand that i won't need you again..." I sung them out loud to an invisible microphone and Sasuke peeked around the corner to stare at me in silence. I looked at him with a blush, "Annoying huh?"

"No... just didn't know that you could sing..." Sasuke smiled and went back to doing the dishes.

"You never thought that a girl could be strong... now I'll show how to go hooommee... be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend..." I danced around, jumping and twirling like the idiot that i am.

"Naruto... can we go swimming later, maybe tonight...?" Sasuke sounded far away with the music going and the water from the sink. I peeked around the corner to see that he still hadn't changed from his kimono yet. I looked down at my body still only protected by my own robe.

"sure thing..." I smiled and went to my room. I pulled on some boxers and put some pj bottoms on over top. I left my chest bare and went into the bathroom, after finishing my morning visit to the toilet i went to the sink. I grabbed for my tooth brush only to catch my naked torso absolutely covered in small and large dark bruises. Also with some softer bite bruises. I ran a hand over them, each of them having their own sensitivity level. Some of them were even swollen, and my mind raced for the memories to match the marks.

Sasuke's mouth had been all over my body and I can remember him licking at me and biting, and sucking? maybe? Hickies...?! He gave me hickies?! I saw my face being claimed by the flames of my own memories and passion. My cheeks felt hot again and looked just the same. Sasuke had love marked me.

Sasuke's black hair became tinted with a silvery blue in the moonlight, His skin glowed once again like it had in the morning. He was absolutely stunning like my own vampire. I unzipped my jacket revealing that i had forgotten to throw on a shirt. I waded into the water, ruining the moons perfect reflection. Sasuke turned to me opening his strong arms. I swam to him and he took me into his arms, pulling me close to his body. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, his finger tucked itself under my chin and pulled my face up towards his. His passionate lips met mine in a fiery dual of compassion and lust.

I licked his lips hungrily and his excitement escalated from there. He pulled my legs around his waist and bit my tongue playfully. His hands sneaked their way into my shorts...

.... He pushed them down... So that I could find... his were already...

....missing...

....I was surprised that he was ready for me... His mouth met my neck...

...he lightly bit at me...

...as his body began to slowly press into me again.... A moan escaped my lips...

.... i had figured out how to hold out on the pain...

...this time... it was going to be easy...

....and very, very fun...

All right... well fans here is the third Chapter to Aching Love. And before i begin the next chapter you all must tell me one thing... Do you guys want me to put real yaoi in it? I keep beating around the bush and then running into it... hehee XD. So comment and tell me what you think I should do.


End file.
